


trouble sleeping

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди G-PG13 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: После войны у Тесея проблемы со сном, и он просит Ньюта о помощи.





	trouble sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи совершеннолетние; «в фике всего два поцелуя, и ты никогда не угадаешь, где именно, так что придется читать все, дружочек».

Ньют совсем не хотел переезжать к Тесею. У него были натянутые, мягко говоря, отношения с братом, и вряд ли бы такой тесный контакт помог бы им вернуться к прежней дружбе, что была между ними в детстве. Но и бросить Тесея он не мог тоже. Сейчас тот напоминал ему испуганного низзла, особенно по ночам, когда просыпался от кошмаров, взъерошенный, смотрящий дикими глазами перед собой и совершенно не понимающий, где находится. 

После войны такое случалось часто. Ньюту тоже приходилось нелегко, но он не был на передовой, не попал в самое месиво, через которое пришлось пройти Тесею, а потому и кошмары ему снились немного другие. Там все больше касалось животных, которых он не успевал спасти. Или драконов, которые не возвращались с операций.

И хотя Тесей не рассказывал о том, что ему снилось, Ньют отчего-то совершенно точно знал — крови там было очень и очень много.

А потому как мог он отказать брату? Особенно если вспомнить, как забавно все выглядело со стороны.

Тесей просить не любил, да и, честно говоря, не умел. Он был прирожденным аврором, воином — солдатом, и дипломатия редко поддавалась ему. 

Их диалог с Ньютом звучал... странно. Для тех, кто не знал их и отношений, что их связывали.

Тесей пришел к нему спустя почти полгода после окончания войны. Ньют не скрывался от него — и так знал, что брат не станет навещать его лишний раз. Отчего-то со временем их общение медленно сошло на нет, и чья в том была вина — никто не знал. Они выросли, и разница, что была между ними всегда, стала так заметна и неудобна, что избегать ее оказалось гораздо проще, чем притираться друг к другу каждый раз после долгой разлуки. Они по-прежнему встречались на семейных ужинах, но даже там между ними висела неловкость, словно что-то очень и очень важное так и не было сказано, словно оно осталось где-то под потолками родительского дома, в стенах их спальни. Где-то невероятно рядом, но вместе с тем — так далеко, что не достать, не дотянуться. Не вспомнить, что же это было.

Иногда Ньюту казалось, что он понимает. Иногда ощущение того, что он почти поймал это, почти смог уловить призрачный намек на что-то утаянное, давило на язык, словно он с усилием прижимал его к передним зубам и не мог понять, что же делает. Но ощущение быстро сходило на нет. Иногда Ньют видел что-то в глазах Тесея, улавливал в его словах — между слов — но все рассеивалось так быстро, что он не успевал даже подумать об этом.

И вот Тесей пришел к нему. Он выглядел осунувшимся, уставшим и бледным, будто не спал нормально уже несколько дней, а может, и больше. У Ньюта сердце сжалось от такого вида. Для него брат всегда был сильным. Примером того, каким нужно быть. Им гордилась вся семья, его обожали в аврорате, его друзья готовы были отдать за него жизнь, а девушки млели от одной его улыбки. Но теперь он напоминал лишь неясную тень самого себя.

— Ньют... — тихо произнес Тесей, и сердце сжалось сильнее. Его голос звучал неуверенно, и это было так непривычно и так неправильно, что Ньют даже не смог ничего сказать ему в ответ. Слов просто не нашлось. — Я не... Я пойму, если ты откажешься. В конце концов, у нас с тобой совершенно не те отношения, чтобы о таком просить, но... — Тесей вдохнул и выдохнул. Он явно колебался, прежде чем что-то сказать, и Ньют ясно понимал почему. 

Признавать свои слабости Тесей не умел тоже.

— Что-то серьезное? — подтолкнул Ньют.

— И да, и нет. Я просто подумал... В общем, не хочешь пожить у меня? — еле слышно наконец сказал Тесей. И тут же, уже громче, словно защищаясь, добавил: — Хотя бы пару недель, о большем я и не прошу!

Ньют отвел взгляд. Не потому, что не выносил взгляда Тесея — с ним ему наоборот всегда было легко, даже в последние годы. А потому, что смотреть на такого брата — почти сломанного, почти раздавленного, вымотанного — он больше не мог. Задумчиво подергал манжету своей рубашки, потеребил пуговицу. Ситуация становилось все более неловкой с каждой секундой. Он не хотел отказывать Тесею, не в таком его состоянии, но и соглашаться отчего-то не хотелось тоже. Будто то самое нечто, висевшее между ними все это время, могло наконец обрести форму и всплыть на поверхность. А этого Ньюту хотелось еще меньше, чем всего остального, хотя он и сам не знал причин.

— Извини, что побеспокоил, — после затянувшегося молчания сказал Тесей. Ньют вздрогнул. Он так ушел в свои мысли, что совершенно забыл о брате. 

— Нет, Тесей, я... — тут же перебил он. — Я согласен.

Тесей вдруг усмехнулся. Ньют посмотрел на него, ничего не понимая и окончательно запутываясь.

— Я настолько дерьмово выгляжу? — спросил Тесей с какой-то горькой ухмылкой. — Иначе ты бы не согласился.

— Могу соврать, но легче тебе не станет. — Ньют пожал плечами.

— Не надо. Я и так знаю. Тогда до завтра?

Ньют кивнул, и Тесей тут же аппарировал, не сказав ни слова больше. Он не назвал причин своей просьбы, и Ньюта это действительно волновало, потому что он не знал, что происходит, хотя примерно догадывался.

И уже на следующую ночь понял, что не ошибся в своих предположениях.

Тесея мучали кошмары, и, судя по крикам, доносящимся из его комнаты, они были по-настоящему жуткими. Ньют, едва проснувшись, тут же ринулся к нему, схватив палочку и прошипев быстрое «Люмос». Он был зол и растерян одновременно. Почему Тесей ему ничего не сказал? Почему не предупредил о том, что с ним происходит? На что надеялся?

Ньют не знал даже, где и что у Тесея находится, потому что за один вечер невозможно было выучить все даже при том, что в квартира Тесея не изобиловала всякими изысками. У него даже домовика не было, и в любой другой ситуации Ньют бы порадовался, но не теперь, когда он буквально заставлял себя не паниковать.

До комнаты брата он добрался в мгновение ока. Тесей метался на кровати, одеяло валялось на полу вместе с подушкой. Тесей вскрикивал, резко, отрывисто, будто после каждого взрыва или пули, просвистевшей мимо. Ньют подошел к нему осторожно, чтобы не напугать еще больше, отвел палочку немного в сторону, чтобы яркий свет не слепил глаза, и аккуратно коснулся руки Тесея. Тот никак не отреагировал, продолжая дрожать, и Ньют потряс его, пытаясь разбудить.

Через пару минут ему это, наконец, удалось. Тесей проснулся, резко сел на кровати, оттолкнув Ньюта. Он дышал часто, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, где он и что произошло. Ньют молча ждал. Спустя еще несколько секунд Тесей потер лицо руками и застонал, так обреченно и зло, что Ньют понял, что все это происходит далеко не в первый раз. 

— Как давно у тебя это? — тихо спросил Ньют. Тесей обернулся на него так резко, словно не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то еще. — Извини.

— Началось еще на войне, — начал рассказывать Тесей, вставая с кровати и беря палочку. Он подошел к шкафу, достав оттуда халат, и поманил Ньюта за собой на кухню. — Но там на это внимания не обращали — редко кто не мучился кошмарами или бессонницей. Дома стало хуже. Я был в Мунго, мне выписали зелье, кажется, какое-то против кошмаров или что-то вроде, но, как видишь, они совершенно не помогают.

— Умиротворяющий бальзам? — Тесей кивнул. — Его нельзя принимать долго. Кажется, не больше месяца.

Тесей молча зажег свет, коротким взмахом палочки вскипятил воду в чайнике и налил кипяток в две чашки, следом добавляя заварку. Ньют наблюдал за ним со стороны, не мешая и ничего не спрашивая. Он только тихо сел за стол и ждал, пока Тесей продолжит говорить.

— Прости, что сразу не предупредил, — поспешно добавил тот, ставя чашку перед Ньютом. — Надеялся, что сегодня обойдется. Ребята посоветовали мне другое зелье, но от него, кажется, стало только хуже. Напугал тебя?

Тесей улыбнулся, и Ньют вдруг снова почувствовал себя в далеком детстве, когда Тесей оберегал его от любой угрозы из внешнего мира. Тот всегда был очень заботливым, иногда даже излишне, он опекал Ньюта так, как не старалась их мать, и Ньюту это правда нравилось. До определенного момента. Потом он вырос, и все это перестало казаться правильным. Потому что он чувствовал себя взрослым, даром что все равно отличался от всех остальных. Но через момент взросления ему тоже пришлось пройти. Наверное, именно тогда между ними все и разладилось. 

На губах Ньюта сама собой расползлась улыбка. Тесей кивнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже был на войне, — сказал Ньют. — Поэтому не переживай за меня. Я только не понимаю, зачем я тебе.

— Я подумал... — Тесей задумчиво почесал затылок. — Что если ты увидишь все своими глазами, то сможешь что-нибудь придумать. Ты в этом всегда был лучше меня, да и голова у тебя работает совсем не так, как у других. А мне именно это и нужно.

Ньют задумался. Он не разбирался в этом, а прямо сейчас на ум вообще приходили только где-то когда-то услышанные советы от бессонницы. И им было нужно явно не это.

— Тебе не обязательно этим заниматься, — начал Тесей. Ньют резко посмотрел на него.

— Тесей, — твердо сказал он. — Я уже здесь, и что я буду за брат, если брошу тебя сейчас? Конечно, я бы предпочел сначала все узнать, а потом сталкиваться с этим лицом к лицу, но раз уж так случилось, то пусть. Я попробую что-нибудь придумать, но не могу ничего обещать. Понимаешь, у меня другая специализация...

— Ньют, — произнес Тесей, копируя его тон. — Я никому так не доверяю, как тебе. 

Ньют улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Правда, попробую. А теперь... Ты пойдешь спать? Или еще останешься?

Тесей взглянул сначала на чашку с недопитым чаем, потом в окно.

— Уснуть я точно уже не смогу, — признался он, — так что ты иди, если хочешь. Я в порядке.

Ньют не поверил в это. Его лицо служило прекрасной иллюстрацией к прямо противоположному понятию: от недосыпа круги под глазами стали ярче, кожа по-прежнему была бледной, отчего не слишком заметные прежде веснушки теперь стали видны. И во взгляде его читалась такая усталость, что Ньюту, наверное, впервые за долгое время самому захотелось Тесея обнять.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он, вставая из-за стола. Тесей в ответ только усмехнулся и ничего не сказал.

Утром они снова встретились на кухне. Тесей выглядел немногим лучше, и Ньют мысленно пообещал себе сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь брату.

— Не пей сегодня то новое зелье, пожалуйста, — попросил он. Тесей удивленно взглянул на него. — Я хочу посмотреть, что у тебя было до этого. Если ты говоришь, что стало только хуже... Может, это зелье тебе не подходит из-за каких-то компонентов. 

— Хорошо, — на удивление легко согласился Тесей. Видимо, ему действительно нужна была помощь, если он даже не пытался спорить.

Ночью все повторилось, но на этот раз Тесей действительно кричал меньше. Или Ньюту так показалось потому, что он был готов к тому, что будет что-то такое, и кошмары брата не напугали его так же сильно, как вчера. Это было неважно. Главное, что то, другое зелье, Тесею действительно не подходило. Значит, нужно будет завтра узнать его состав и понять, что с ним не так.

Ночь они закончили на кухне. Тесей снова заварил чай — кажется, это его успокаивало. Но на этот раз Ньют просидел с ним до утра.

Сначала они молчали. Тишина была напряженной, давила и угнетала. Ньют чувствовал себя неловко и хотел уйти, но останавливал себя тем, что Тесею, наверное, неловко тоже. Они совсем разучились друг с другом... быть. Этот глагол лучше всего описывал их отношения. Потому что общение им не удавалось уже давно, и они просто друг друга терпели. И вместе с тем у них все еще не было никого ближе. Ньюту это было не нужно, он старался не заводить тесных людских отношений — хватило того, что было с Литой в Хогвартсе, — а Тесей был женат на работе, как он всегда отшучивался на семейных ужинах. Их обоих это устраивало, но теперь ситуация изменилась. Если Ньют собирался жить здесь хотя бы пару недель, нужно было находить точки соприкосновения, потому что иначе ничего у них не получится. Даже при том, как Тесей ему доверял.

И он заговорил первым.

— Как у вас сейчас в аврорате? 

Тесей оторвал взгляд от окна и посмотрел на него так, словно не услышал вопроса. Потом усмехнулся, сделал глоток из чашки и пожал плечами.

— А как у нас может быть? Все заняты своими делами, нас третируют бесполезными бумажками, но все, я бы сказал, напуганы. Мы как на пороховой бочке — все ждут, что война развернется заново. Это затишье очень настораживает.

— Думаешь, будет еще война? 

Тесей снова пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Повторения всей этой бесполезной резни совсем не хочется, но кто знает, что будет дальше.

Ньют кивнул. Тем для разговоров отвратительно не хватало, и этот факт удручал. Когда, ну когда они успели так сильно отдалиться друг от друга и почему теперь так сложно наладить контакт? Где-то глубоко внутри Ньют этого очень хотел. Он прекрасно помнил детство, помнил, как хвостом таскался за братом, когда был не занят выглядыванием очередного зверька в полях и у реки. Тесей никогда его не прогонял, и со временем это стало своеобразной традицией: куда Тесей — туда и Ньют. Мать всегда радовалась, что они были настолько дружны, а спустя несколько лет, повзрослев и уже поступив в Хогвартс, Ньют понял, в чем же заключалась причина. То открытие обожгло его тогда, за него было стыдно — за себя было стыдно, но... Наверное, в глубине души Ньют знал это всегда. Наверное, по-другому было просто нельзя: Тесей всегда любил его так сильно, что его любви хватило бы на троих, а Ньют умел отвечать на такое только одним способом — любить в ответ.

Неудивительно, что о братских чувствах там речи и не шло.

Сейчас он старался об этом не думать, и, кажется, у него даже получалось. С людьми у него по-прежнему ладилось не особо, а теперь даже с Тесеем отношения стали напряженными, и Ньюта это устраивало. Так было проще для них всех. Даже при том, что Тесею он никогда не говорил о том, что был влюблен в него раньше, и никогда об этом не скажет. Как-то не принято так откровенничать с родным братом, пусть даже раньше между ними не существовало секретов.

Наверное, в этом и была проблема. Как только появилась тайна, которую необходимо охранять любой ценой, отдаление стало неизбежно. Так безопаснее. Так спокойнее. И так было проще пережить, переболеть эту влюбленность, чтобы теперь она не разъедала душу изнутри.

— О чем задумался? — услышал Ньют голос Тесея и поднял на него взгляд. Судя по всему, Тесей рассматривал его уже давно, а он просто не замечал и не чувствовал, погруженный в свои мысли. Ньют неопределенно повел плечом, как бы говоря, что ни о чем конкретном. — Я часто вспоминаю, как мы с тобой в детстве убегали из дома на речку на весь день, а мать ругалась вечером, когда мы приходили уставшие и мокрые с ног до головы.

Тесей говорил с улыбкой, и голос его казался мягким и добрым. Ньют невольно улыбнулся тоже. Нет, наверное, ничего плохого в том, что сейчас они могут поговорить только о детстве и о работе. Они давно не виделись вот так — чтобы сесть и поговорить, чтобы откровенно рассказать друг другу все, что накопилось внутри. Но, может быть, теперь, раз уж они живут вместе, получится снова отыскать ту близость, что была раньше? 

У Ньюта внутри зашевелилось что-то старое, забытое, бессловесное и бесформенное, окатило волной странно-знакомого тепла, и он отогнал мысли подальше. Не стоит. Не сейчас.

— Почему именно этот момент? — спросил Ньют, стараясь отвлечься.

— Не знаю. Просто тогда все казалось таким простым, знаешь. Были мы с тобой, приключения, которые не терпелось найти. Ничего больше. Так было... правильно, что ли.

Ньют понимал его, как никто другой. Он думал ровно о том же.

— Я просто иногда вспоминаю детство.

Снова повисла тишина, но на сей раз какая-то совершенно другая. Она уже не была неловкой, не давила и не удручала — теперь они думали, каждый о своем, но вместе — об одном, что объединяло их здесь и сейчас.

— Как жаль, что мы выросли, — тихо произнес Тесей, казалось, куда-то в пустоту, к Ньюту не обращаясь. Да и отвечать на это было нечего. Поэтому Ньют просто кивнул, совсем не уверенный, что Тесей его видит.

Вскоре они разошлись по своим комнатам, пожелав друг другу приятного сна. И с той самой ночи такие посиделки на кухне стали традицией и случались каждый раз, когда Ньют будил Тесея от кошмаров. 

Ньют правда пытался помочь. Он написал нескольким своим знакомым, кратко описав ситуацию и попросив совета, но все отвечали примерно одинаково — продолжать пить зелье, которое прописали в Мунго, а если разрешенный срок употребления уже истек, то перейти на Усыпляющее, которым тоже не следует злоупотреблять; постараться отследить, что именно служит триггером, от которого ночью появляются кошмары, и в какие дни кошмаров нет; и, если все станет еще хуже, все-таки начать посещать терапию. И если первые два пункта Тесей был готов выполнять как полагается (он честно даже записывал то, как проходят его дни, даром что они с Ньютом так и не разобрались, в чем же причина), то вот с терапией дела обстояли совсем плохо. 

Тесей всегда был упрямым, но здесь его упрямство вышло на качественно новый уровень. Он не хотел даже слышать о терапии. Он не хотел идти к кому-то со своими проблемами, и Ньют мог его понять хотя бы потому, что знал, как сильно Тесей дорожил своей репутацией. То, что он, герой войны, перспективный аврор, посещает терапию — его ведь на смех поднимут. Этого допустить Тесей не мог, а Ньюту никак не удавалось его уговорить.

Поэтому день за днем они продолжали существовать по старой схеме: засыпали в разных комнатах, и иногда просыпались там же, или Ньют, услышав крики, бежал будить Тесея, пока его кошмары своими цепкими лапами не схватили его окончательно, а потом они пили чай на кухне, вспоминая детство и понемногу узнавая друг о друге все новые и новые вещи. Например, Тесей рассказывал о своей работе, о том, почему пошел на фронт, как вообще жил все это время. Ньют в долгу не оставался: говорил о себе и своих животных, вспоминал, чем занимался последние годы. Говорить с каждым разом было все легче и легче, как будто та преграда, что отделяла их друг от друга, сломалась в тот день, когда они впервые засиделись за чаем. Ньюта это радовало, но вместе с тем — настораживало, потому что внутри росло и крепло то, от чего он когда-то открестился и закрылся. То, что он когда-то отбросил на второй план. То, чему не дал перерасти во что-то большее. А сейчас оно становилось все сильнее, и Ньют, к собственному ужасу, был совершенно бессилен. 

Время шло. Две недели, на которые Ньют соглашался изначально, прошли, но у него не возникло и мысли о том, чтобы уехать, потому что оставить Тесея в таком состоянии он не мог. Никогда бы такого себе не позволил. Брат нуждался в нем, как никогда раньше, и Ньют не мог его подвести. 

Но еще через неделю все изменилось. Кошмары перестали мучать Тесея — и это звучало бы хорошо, если бы не тот факт, что теперь тот вовсе не спал. Бессонница.

Ньют сначала даже обрадовался: четыре дня ему не приходилось подрываться среди ночи и бежать в комнату Тесея. Дома по ночам было тихо, они встречались за завтраком и обсуждали последние новости. Но Тесей выглядел еще более уставшим, чем обычно, и Ньют в одну из ночей решил задержаться подольше, не ложиться спать, а выяснить, что же происходит.

Он встретил Тесея на кухне, когда тот уже давно должен был спать. 

Оказалось, что за последние три дня Тесей поспал всего около пяти часов. И Ньют, узнав об этом, одновременно испытал новый приступ беспокойства, потому что это означало усугубление проблем со сном, и волну облегчения, потому что с бессонницей он имел дело очень близко — сам через это прошел, когда только вернулся в Лондон после войны. Здесь он действительно мог помочь Тесею, ведь сам всего лишь несколько месяцев назад перепробовал многое, чтобы наконец-то нормально заснуть. 

Первым делом они основательно проветрили комнату Тесея. Настолько, что Тесей, зайдя после, зябко поежился и поспешил захлопнуть окно. Ньют неловко улыбнулся.

— Зато под одеялом быстро согреешься и уснешь, потому что сил на тепло организм тратит много.

Тесей пожал плечами. Он все советы Ньюта воспринимал как-то удивительно безропотно. Он не спорил, как делал раньше, не пытался возражать. Он не сомневался в том, что делал Ньют, и это льстило и удивляло. Ньют к такому Тесею не привык. Он все ждал какого-то конфликта, какого-то столкновения их интересов, но все шло гладко. Слишком гладко. Ньюта это настораживало. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Ньют, выходя из комнаты Тесея. 

— Спокойной ночи, — произнес тот в ответ. На мгновение показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то еще, собирался остановить Ньюта, но в итоге промолчал, как-то нервно дернув плечом.

Ньют ничего спрашивать не решился. Он прошел на кухню, совершенно не чувствуя сна, вскипятил чайник и налил в чашку, сел за стол. Он все делал будто автоматически, погруженный в собственные мысли, и никак не мог выбраться из этого омута. В голову бесконтрольно лезло то, от чего он отгораживался столько лет, то, что столько времени прятал где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, не отваживаясь встретиться лицом к лицу. У этого было название, и Ньют его прекрасно знал и помнил, но произносить вслух было страшно.

Поэтому он позволил себе сделать это только мысленно.

Этим «чем-то» звалась влюбленность в Тесея. Абсолютно не братская. Совсем не семейная. Так он должен был любить Литу в школе. Так он мог бы любить любую другую девушку или, ладно, парня. Но в сердце с самого детства, когда он еще не осознавал своих чувств настолько, чтобы вешать на них ярлыки, место было только для одного — для Тесея. И ни для кого кроме. Никого другого Ньют просто не мог подпустить настолько близко. Да и не то чтобы многие пытались, просто он бы никогда так не смог.

Это чувство жило с ним давно. В детстве он этого не понимал. В детстве Тесей был для него просто человеком, на которого стоит равняться, человеком, к которому он шел всегда и в любой ситуации. Человеком, с которым было интересно проводить время и устраивать детские шалости. Такое, наверное, бывает между всеми братьями. Они были вынуждены жить бок о бок, делить комнату, дом, жизни друг с другом, и так или иначе привязанность была неизбежна. Кто, если не брат, поймет тебя так же, как ты сам? Кто еще будет знать, что происходит в твоей голове? И хотя Тесей не всегда понимал Ньюта — они были слишком разными в образе мыслей, — он все равно старался помогать ему так, как умел. Выслушать, посоветовать что-то, что первым приходило на ум, отвлечь, пошутить, поддержать — Тесей никогда не бросал Ньюта один на один с его проблемами. 

До школы. 

Именно там их пути разошлись впервые. Первым в школу уехал Тесей, и сначала Ньют был счастлив за него, но уже через пару месяцев он затосковал по нему. И хотя первые два курса Тесея все было в порядке, тот приезжал домой, соскучившись по Ньюту, и они играли и проводили время вместе, совсем как в детстве. Следующий год отдалил их еще сильнее. На каникулах зимой они едва ли провели вместе целый день. Летом ситуация была немногим лучше. Ньют понимал: Тесею просто не о чем с ним говорить. У него там, в Хогвартсе, новые друзья, новые знания, ему там все интересно, и рассказывать хочется именно про это, но Ньют его просто не поймет, а потому он, после парочки таких неловких историй, перестал что-то рассказывать. Ньюту было обидно, он чувствовал себя таким маленьким в такие моменты, но потом он сам поступил в Хогвартс, и уже в первые же рождественские каникулы стало ясно, что та тонкая нить, что была их связью, оборвалась окончательно. Или запуталась, тоже насовсем, а они никак не могли ее распутать. Общение получалось вымученным, дежурным и неискренним, даже если со всей открытостью хотелось о чем-то рассказать. Ньют все больше времени проводил в стойлах у гиппогрифов, помогая матери, или в полях, если погода позволяла провести там больше часа и не подхватить пневмонию. 

Но даже рождественские каникулы были не так мучительны, как летние. Из-за жары дни тянулись медленно, из-за напряжения между ними — еще медленнее, и Ньюту в свое третье лето после Хогвартса казалось, что эти мучения никогда не кончатся. Жара была невыносимой. Из дома выходить не хотелось совершенно, потому что солнце обещало спалить дотла, если ты только на сантиметр высунешь нос из дома. Но и все время проводить в комнате было нереально — там был Тесей.

В то лето Ньюту пришлось тяжелее всего. Тесей почти не выходил из комнаты, проводя все дни за школьными книгами. В следующем учебном году его ждали Ж.А.Б.А., и он приступил к подготовке со всей ответственностью. Ему было уже семнадцать, и за год в Хогвартсе, где они пересекались лишь мельком, кивая друг другу за завтраками в Большом зале, он превратился в прекрасного юношу. Высокий, улыбчивый, внимательный и вежливый — Ньюту казалось, что Тесей за мгновение мог стать душой любой компании, а девушки должны были виться вокруг него постоянно. У Тесея была приятная улыбка, завораживающий взгляд, и все вместе выглядело потрясающе. И именно в то лето, осознав, как сильно вырос Тесей, Ньют понял еще одну важную вещь — он впервые влюбился.

В собственного брата.

С того самого мгновения жара принялась убивать его с удвоенной силой. И Ньют понял, что так нельзя. Он может чувствовать все, что угодно, но никогда и ни за что это не должно пойти дальше — Тесей не должен об этом узнать. Никак. Ни от кого. А уж тем более — не от самого Ньюта.

И переживать их отдаление стало легче. Теперь, когда у Ньюта была своя тайна — такая тайна, — то, что они толком не разговаривали, казалось настоящим счастьем. Он мог не бояться, что как-то выдаст себя. Он быстро научился контролировать собственные мысли и тело, научился не смотреть на брата слишком долго и избегать случайных прикосновений, которые можно было бы неправильно понять. 

Но теперь мучало другое: после экзаменов Тесей уедет проходить аврорские курсы, а что будет дальше — не мог сказать никто. Ньют был уверен в том, что у Тесея все получится. Тот мечтал стать аврором с самого детства и упорно шел к своей цели, получая высшие оценки на необходимых предметах, читая дополнительные книги и тщательно готовясь к экзаменам. Но между тем — было страшно, потому что Тесей уедет, а что потом? Они так и останутся далекими друг от друга, с висящими между ними недомолвками? Ньюту не нравилась эта неопределенность, но как только начался учебный год, стало понятно, что переживал он зря. И нет, совсем не потому, что их общение резко вернулось к прежнему, нет. А потому, что все завертелось так быстро, что Ньют даже не успевал задуматься. Год пролетел в мгновение ока, и все летние переживания показались надуманными.

Тесей, конечно же, сдал все на отлично и его приняли в аврорат, разрешив изучать искусство борьбы с темными силами. Ньют был рад, что еще не до конца задушенная влюбленность грызла изнутри.

А дальше время взяло совсем невообразимую скорость. Курс полетел за курсом, и вот уже Ньюту семнадцать и его исключают из Хогвартса. Тогда они впервые за долгое время разговаривали с Тесеем, почти как раньше: откровенно и подробно рассказывая о том, что произошло, и слушая друг друга. Ньюту после того разговора правда стало легче, но его положения это не меняло. Он и так был в семье белой вороной, а теперь и вовсе считался едва ли не позором фамилии. Тесей успокоил, сказал, что для него Ньют навсегда останется улыбчивым и неловким младшим братом, и если бы он только знал, как сильно эти слова его задели. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем само исключение. Но Тесею он, конечно, ничего не сказал. Он продолжал хранить в тайне все, что чувствовал к Тесею, и на тот момент это, наверное, было единственной константой в его до жути неопределенной жизни.

— Не спится? — вдруг раздался голос Тесея. Ньют вздрогнул, обернувшись, но чашку, из которой, оказывается, успел выпить почти весь чай, из рук не выпустил.

— Задумался, — пожал плечами Ньют. — А ты чего? Тоже?

— Я честно пролежал в кровати все это время, но, как видишь, не помогло.

Тесей тяжело опустился на стул напротив и прижался затылком к стене, закрыв глаза. Ньют рассматривал его, отчаянно желая помочь ему, как-то забрать хотя бы часть кошмаров, что подсознательно мучали его каждый день, на себя, и понимая, что такого он сделать не в состоянии.

— Тебе стоит снова обратиться в Мунго, — сказал Ньют. Тесей никак не отреагировал. — Не думаю, что тебе пропишут что-то другое, но вдруг повезет. 

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной всю ночь, — произнес он.

— Кто сказал, что я собирался? — Ньют улыбнулся. — На самом деле действительно стоило бы пойти спать. А тебе — не сидеть на кухне, а ложиться обратно в постель.

— Я все равно не усну.

— Я и не говорю про сон. Просто лежи, постарайся расслабиться и, только не смейся, подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем.

Тесей кивнул, встал и сделал себе чай. Ньюту оставалось только вздохнуть. Вот оно: наверное, именно на этой почве они и поругаются. Ньют не пытался командовать или давить, но ситуацию он знал и понимал гораздо лучше самого Тесея. 

— Еще раз спокойной ночи, — тихо пожелал Ньют и направился к двери, когда услышал, как Тесей невпопад ответил:

— Если надо будет думать о хорошем — буду думать о тебе.

Ньют замер в дверях, чувствуя, как внутри что-то начинает дрожать. Он думал, что Тесей сейчас скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот молчал, и Ньют не решился обернуться, все-таки выйдя из кухни и отправившись к себе. 

Неделя потянулась медленно-медленно, отчего Ньют опять невольно вспомнил то самое лето.

Тесей по-прежнему плохо спал, но кошмары его уже не мучали. Он обратился в Мунго, где ему действительно не посоветовали ничего нового, только дали несколько общих рекомендаций, вроде соблюдения диеты, исключения из рациона бодрящих напитков и различных зелий для поднятия тонуса, а еще нормированный график сна. Тесей только усмехнулся — сложно нормировать то, чего не было уже довольно долгое время.

Они проводили вечера на кухне, за чаем. Снова вспоминали детство, учебу в Хогвартсе. Теперь того недопонимания, что было раньше при упоминании каких-то мест или событий в школе, не было. Ньют, пускай даже не доучившись до конца, питал к Хогвартсу теплые чувства, потому что это место стало для него настоящим домом. Он помнил, как прятался от всех, чтобы ухаживать за животными, как мог часами читать книги о тех или иных существах, как слонялся по лесу в разрешенное (и не только) время, отыскивая что-нибудь новенькое. Тесей по-доброму над ним шутил, говоря, что тот с животными проводил больше времени, чем с собственными однокурсниками, и в чем-то он был даже прав. На курсе его не особо любили, считая странным и помешанным на своем зверье, но Ньют об этом никогда не говорил. Если Тесей что-то и знал, то только если видел что-то в школе. Но обычно они старались друг друга в свои дела не втягивать: так повелось с самого первого курса Ньюта, и нарушать эту традицию никто из них не решался.

Теперь вообще вспоминать все, что было связано со школой и с детством, стало легче, чем было еще пару лет назад, но Ньют то и дело чувствовал странное волнение внутри, словно то, что он больше не хотел называть даже мысленно, крепло и набирало силу. Он не мог позволить себе, чтобы это случилось вновь, потому что раньше, что сейчас, шансы были одинаково нулевыми, а пытаться зазря Ньют не хотел. Да и дело было даже не в попытках, просто одно его слово, одна неловкая фраза могла с легкостью разрушить все, что они успели заново построить за эти несколько недель. Оборвать ту нить, что снова протянулась между ними, крепко привязав друг к другу.

Тесей пытался выгнать Ньюта спать, говоря, что он как старший брат просто не может измотать его до ужаса, но Ньют упрямо оставался рядом, никуда не уходя. Уходить и не хотелось. И хотя он все еще ждал какого-то всплеска эмоций, чего-то, что разрушит их слишком уж картинную идиллию, наслаждаться происходящим это ему не мешало. Он скучал по Тесею. Сейчас он понимал это как никогда ясно. Ему не хватало их разговоров, их единения, тех моментов, из которых состояло все детство. Тесей значил для него слишком многое, и так странно, что он начинал понимать это только сейчас. Ньюту казалось, что все вокруг — одно сплошное дежавю, потому что все приходилось открывать, узнавать заново, но все было знакомо когда-то давно. Знакомо, но хорошо забыто. И Ньют отчаянно жалел, что все это действительно произошло между ними. Хотя, казалось бы, ничего серьезного, просто разошлись пути, повзрослели, изменились, но теперь, сидя на кухне рядом с Тесеем, он не понимал, что же мешало им раньше?

А потом в одну из таких ночей Тесей заметил, как бы невзначай:

— Я был в тебя влюблен. Ну, знаешь, давно так. Еще в школе.

Сказал, словно это для него ничего не значило, а Ньюту откровенно захотелось прямо сейчас аппарировать куда угодно, только бы не находиться в этой кухне, которая стала казаться ужасно тесной. Ему будто перестало хватать воздуха — так огорошило его это признание. И он совсем не знал, что сказать в ответ.

— Не знаю, зачем сказал сейчас. Извини, — тут же исправился Тесей, заметив затянувшуюся паузу. — Я пойду. Может, удастся подремать хотя бы пару часов перед работой. Спокойной ночи.

Это выглядело как побег. Это и было побегом.

Ньют остался на кухне. И в ту ночь впервые именно он так и не сомкнул глаз до рассвета.

Следующим же вечером разговор о влюбленности завел уже Ньют.

— Ты был влюблен в меня в школе? — прямо спросил он. Ходить вокруг да около смысла не было, хотелось поскорее решить этот вопрос и понять, как жить дальше, зная, что когда-то давно он мог что-то сделать, если бы знал, что его признание — именно то, чего от него ждали.

Тесей поежился, будто вопрос был ему неприятен, и Ньют мог его понять, вот только облегчать участь ему совсем не хотел.

— Да, — наконец ответил Тесей, вздохнув. — Наверное, как раз за год до того, как ты сам уехал в Хогвартс. 

— Так ты поэтому отдалился?! — Ньют правда не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так обвиняюще, но голос его подвел. Что ж, ладно, может, это даже к лучшему. — Я думал, что это все потому, что я не понимаю твоих рассказов, — объяснил он уже спокойнее.

Тесей посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Не понимаешь рассказов? Нет, Ньют. Дело было совсем не в этом. Я боялся, что сделаю что-то не так, выдам себя, и тогда ты не захочешь больше меня ни видеть, ни слышать, ни даже жить в одной комнате. Я чувствовал себя таким извращенцем, знаешь. Потому что это было неправильно, так было нельзя, а я еще и рассказать никому не мог, потому что моим единственным близким человеком был ты, а к тебе с такой проблемой явно не пойдешь. — Тесей усмехнулся. — Извини, что заставил тебя думать, будто это твоя вина.

Ньют ничего не ответил. Слова не шли, ничего в голову не приходило, но Тесей ответа и не требовал. Они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим бегом секундной стрелки на волшебных часах, и никто не спешил ничего говорить. Нужно было подумать, им обоим. Свыкнуться с мыслями, лезущими в голову запутанным клубком, понять, что делать и как к этому относиться.

Первым не выдержал Ньют. Он встал, быстро очистил свою чашку и убрал ее обратно в шкафчик. Тесей наблюдал за его движениями напряженно, явно ожидая его реакции, но Ньют по-прежнему молчал. Он подошел к окну, на мгновение вгляделся в освещаемую фонарями ночь, и направился к двери.

Уже у порога, понимая, что сказать что-то совершенно необходимо, но вместе с тем осознавая, что не так он должен помогать Тесею бороться с бессонницей, он замер и произнес:

— Знаешь, а я тоже был в тебя влюблен. В школе. Спокойной ночи.

И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Легче от своего странного, какого-то по-детски дурацкого поступка ему не стало, но где-то внутри то самое чувство заволновалось сильнее, теперь твердо уверенное, что у него есть все права на то, чтобы переродиться вновь. Ньют с этим согласился, потому что он ясно понял: ключевое слово в признании Тесея — был. Он был влюблен. Прошедшее время. Конечно, ему удалось перерасти эту больную привязанность. Конечно, он смог выбраться и не дать этой влюбленности засосать себя в трясину отчаянных метаний. Конечно, у него все получилось. Он же не Ньют, в конце концов. 

Хотя Ньют тоже думал, что он смог избавиться от этой любви. Думал, что ничего такого — запретного — к Тесею давным-давно не испытывает, а оказалось, что он ошибался. И не то чтобы это открытие сильно его удивило. Может быть, в глубине души он был к этому готов или даже всегда знал, что все это время успешно себе врал. Но все равно теперь стало даже как-то... понятнее. Теперь у всего была причина.

В ту ночь Ньют тоже уснул только к рассвету. Он слышал, как за дверью ходил Тесей, чем-то там шуршал на кухне. Утром Ньют чувствовал себя разбитым настолько, что хотелось просто весь день провести в кровати, не вставая и ни с кем не контактируя. Он невольно задумался, насколько плохо себя, должно быть, чувствовал Тесей, который жил так уже несколько месяцев. А ведь он аврор. Ему нельзя терять бдительность, ему всегда нужно быть сосредоточенным и собранным.

Ньют понял — срочно нужно что-то делать. Ночные откровения за разговорами на кухне были, конечно, до мурашек приятными, но Тесею нужен был отдых. И его круги под глазами, которые Ньют увидел вечером, только укрепили его решимость начать действовать.

Немного позже он постучался в дверь комнаты Тесея. Услышав разрешение, вошел. Он, честно, ожидал, что сегодня они снова вернутся к растянувшемуся на пару дней разговору о влюбленностях, но вместо этого Тесей, отвернувшись от стола, сказал:

— Ты не спишь, чтобы мне не было так одиноко? Выглядишь ужасно уставшим.

— Ты тоже, — пожал плечами Ньют. Тесей хмыкнул. — Я не за этим пришел. Хотел предложить тебе, что еще можно было бы попробовать.

— Надеюсь, это что-то действительно действующее, потому что больше всего на свете я хочу лечь и уснуть нормально. Без кошмаров и часовых ворочаний в кровати.

— Я не знаю, поможет тебе или нет. Точно не с первого раза. Но когда-то мне помогло.

— У тебя были проблемы со сном? — тут же напрягся Тесей. Он наконец встал из-за стола и прошел к кровати. Разгладил одному ему видную складку на покрывале. Ньюту показалось, что он нервничает, что ему неловко находиться здесь рядом с ним, и это вызвало неожиданную улыбку. — Почему ты улыбаешься?

Ньют улыбнулся шире и сказал совсем другое:

— Просто ты сейчас так напомнил себя прежнего. Как всегда, столько заботы.

— Почему ты ничего не говорил?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Это сейчас не важно. Важно то, что тебе нужна помощь. Действительно нужна. 

Тесей вздохнул, опустился на кровать, сжав голову руками. Ньют его не торопил, спокойно стоя в дверях. Он знал, насколько для него все это тяжело — в принципе вся ситуация. То, что ему приходится принимать чужую помощь, показывать свои слабости. Тесей всегда был сильным — для других. Он привык нести ответственность за остальных, поддерживать их и помогать, и принять, что ему самому нужна помощь, для него было унизительно.

— Я знаю, Ньют. Правда. Что ты предлагаешь?

— Попробуй позаниматься на ночь. Может, парочка отжиманий или что-нибудь вроде того. Как вы разминались перед квиддичем в школе.

— Думаешь, поможет? — скептично спросил Тесей. Ньют вздохнул.

— Ты сомневаешься в способах или во мне?

Тесей наконец прямо посмотрел на него. Ньют не отводил взгляд. 

— В тебе я никогда не сомневался, — признался Тесей после затянувшегося молчания. — Никогда. Прости, если заставил тебя думать, будто это не так.

Ньют смотрел в пол. Он задал вопрос наобум и не хотел сейчас никакой откровенности, но казалось, что по-другому они уже не могли. Каждая фраза так или иначе тянула за собой что-то, что они столько лет скрывали друг от друга, а теперь в этом не было необходимости. Теперь была только честность. Болезненная, жалящая, словно оголенные провода, честность.

Слов в ответ не было. Это входило в привычку. Ньют кивнул.

— Я так не думал. Ни разу. 

Снова повисла тишина. Ньюту отчаянно хотелось сбежать, но не только на сегодняшнюю ночь, а совсем уехать. Ему нужен был перерыв. Он начинал путаться в самом себе, а это было откровенно плохим знаком.

— Я попробую упражнения, — согласился Тесей. Ньют молча кивнул и так же молча вышел. 

Становилось слишком сложно, а метания Ньюта вряд ли помогли бы Тесею с его бессонницей.

Утром Тесей выглядел еще мрачнее. Ньют догадался с первого взгляда:

— Не помогло? — Тесей только покачал головой. — Сегодня попробуем другой способ.

— Тебе еще не надоело?

— Пожалуйста, не начинай, — вздохнул Ньют, наливая себе кофе. — Меня бы здесь не было, если бы мне надоело. Я хочу тебе помочь, и даже если это займет год, то я буду здесь.

— Правда?

Ньюта пробрала дрожь. В голове Тесея звучала такая неприкрытая надежда, что стало даже немного неловко. И вместе с тем — внутри снова зашевелилась влюбленность, потому что а вдруг еще не все потеряно? А вдруг у него есть шанс? А вдруг?..

— Конечно, правда, — Ньют улыбнулся. — И не увлекайся кофе, пожалуйста, — заметил он, смотря, как Тесей делает глоток из своей чашки.

Тесей рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал. 

Пожелав друг другу удачного дня, они разошлись по работам, и вечером Ньют вернулся позже Тесея.

Они как обычно поужинали вместе. Ньют рассказал, что сегодня на него свалили так много бланков, что пришлось задержаться. Рассказал о том, как ему не нравится его работа, потому что он никогда не хотел быть запертым в тесном кабинете, пусть даже и в Министерстве. Ньюту хотелось работать с животными, но не как сейчас — не на бумаге, а по-настоящему, хотелось путешествовать и узнавать о разных странах, о зверях, что там обитают. А не сидеть на месте.

Теперь с Тесеем было легко. Неловкость все еще проскальзывала, но не дольше, чем на пару секунд. А потом — снова искренность. Снова откровенность. И доедали они за обычными разговорами, словно так было всегда — теплота и уют.

— Попробуй сегодня горячий душ, — убирая со стола, посоветовал Ньют.

— Намекаешь, что от меня плохо пахнет? 

Ньют рассмеялся и шутливо пихнул Тесея в плечо. 

— Намекаю, что горячий душ или ванная способствуют расслаблению, — все еще улыбаясь, пояснил он.

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан! — Тесей шутливо отдал честь и, оставив тарелки мыться в раковине, вышел из кухни. Ньют только покачал головой. Это их веселье напоминало коллективную истерику, и, наверное, именно так все и обстояло. 

Через некоторое время он услышал, как Тесей прошел в душ, и сам сел на кухне за стол, налив себе чаю и разложив перед собой листы с рисунками различных животных. Он хотел написать книгу о них, показать миру, какими они могут быть, но времени не было, финансирования его отдел тоже не выделял, и пока что все оставалось на стадии черновиков — в разрозненных листах с эскизами и заметками о том или ином виде. 

Ньюту нравился едва слышный плеск воды на заднем фоне, и он так увлекся сортировкой заметок и добавлением деталей, что не заметил, как Тесей вернулся на кухню.

— Это твоя книга?

Нью вздрогнул от его голоса, обернулся и замер. Тесей стоял в дверях, распаренный после душа. Влажные волосы вились тяжелыми кольцами и падали на лоб, щеки слегка покраснели от горячей воды. Кожа в вырезе халата блестела от стекающих по ней капель воды. Ньют облизнулся — совершенно неожиданно для самого себя. Просто желание проследить путь этих самых капель языком резко затопило весь его разум. 

Он встал, намереваясь хоть как-то отвлечься, но не успел сделать и шага от стола — Тесей рывком приблизился к нему и поцеловал. Ньют беспомощно оперся рукой о стол, пытаясь найти опору, и сдался на волю Тесея. Он ответил на поцелуй, потому что не мог по-другому. Этого хотел он сам, этого хотело то чувство, что жило в нем так долго, что он без него себя уже и не представлял. И даже если разум — остатки трезвого разума — орал дурным голосом о том, что это неправильно и так нельзя, Ньют готов был послать его так далеко, как это только возможно. Под рукой зашуршали листы, но он не обратил на них никакого внимания, растворившись в ощущении губ Тесея на своих, в несмелых прикосновениях его рук к плечам и волосам. Ньюту казалось, что он спит — такие сны раньше снились ему очень и очень часто. Но все было по-настоящему, и это пьянило еще сильнее.

Тесей отстранился, но не отошел, все еще держа ладонь в волосах Ньюта. Прижался к его лбу своим, зажмурился. Ньют наблюдал за ним, будто издалека, не совсем понимая, что же происходит и что нужно сделать прямо сейчас.

— Почему ты не оттолкнул? — тихо, шепотом спросил Тесей. 

— Потому что не хотел, — так же ответил Ньют. Это было правдой. И такой ответ был правильным.

Тесей наконец отпустил его, отойдя к окну и сдавив собственные виски пальцами. Внутри него шла борьба — старая, затаенная борьба, которую Ньют понимал сейчас как никто другой. Он аккуратно подошел к Тесею сзади, мягко, не давя, положил руку ему на спину, между лопаток. Он ждал, пока тот примет решение, и не давил на него. Только дал понять — я здесь, я рядом. Я никуда не уйду.

Тесей обернулся. Настолько уставшим и вымотанным Ньют его еще не видел. Даже когда ему снились кошмары, он не выглядел... вот так.

— Ляжешь сегодня со мной? — осторожно спросил Тесей. Ньют медленно кивнул, даже не задумываясь. 

Он ушел к себе, чтобы переодеться, и быстро вернулся к Тесею в комнату. Они молчали, не зная, что сказать. Тесей расправил кровать, тоже успев переодеться, и сидел на краю, не решаясь ни лечь, ни встать.

— С какой стороны ты спишь? — нарушил молчание Ньют. Тесей посмотрел на него удивленно.

— А какая разница? 

— Никакой. Просто надо было что-то сказать.

Тесей улыбнулся и наконец залез на кровать, лег, вытянувшись и оставив место Ньюту. Ньют немного постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но все-таки лег рядом, повернувшись к Тесею лицом. Теперь, когда он знал, что можно, ему отчаянно хотелось поцеловать Тесея. Прикоснуться к нему снова, почувствовать его — снова. И сдерживать себя было отчего очень тяжело.

И он не выдержал. Подался вперед, неловко ткнувшись носом в нос Тесея, и поцеловал. Тесей ответил тут же, будто только этого и ждал. 

Они целовались долго, запоминали друг друга на вкус, пробовали, приноравливаясь и идеально совпадая. Все получилось сразу, будто они изначально предназначались друг другу. Никто не перетягивал инициативу, никто не старался углубить поцелуй. Они просто наслаждались прикосновениями друг к другу, этой заново открытой откровенностью — новым ее уровнем, которого они никогда не знали, но всегда хотели узнать.

Ньют уснул первым. Он чувствовал на себе чуткий взгляд Тесея, и под таким присмотром засыпать было — приятно. И хотя он отдаленно понимал, что сегодня Тесей снова не уснет — и это будет из-за него — он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Только прижался к нему поближе, обнял, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею, и уснул.

Утром было неловко.

Наверное, еще с вечера Ньют знал, что именно так и будет, но он не хотел ничего менять.

Тесей встретил его на кухне.

— Был влюблен, значит? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

— А ты? — ответил вопросом Ньют.

— Ньют, я не...

— Все в порядке, — перебил он. Не хватало еще сейчас выслушивать извинения Тесея, у которого ответственность за младшего брата снова набирала обороты. — Правда, все отлично. Только я...

— ...не знаю, что делать дальше, — подхватил Тесей. 

Ньют кивнул. Он не знал тоже, хотя все было вполне понятно. Сейчас они могли пойти друг другу навстречу или сами себя запутать еще сильнее. Но к Тесею нужно было сделать шаг, и шаг этот представлялся самым тяжелым действием в жизни, даже ничего особенного не требуя. На мгновение Ньюту подумалось, что на войне было легче, но он быстро отмел эту мысль — слишком уж глупо она звучала. 

— Надо подумать, наверное, — неуверенно сказал Тесей. — Если ты не против.

Ньют пожал плечами. Почему-то сейчас, когда он точно знал, что к Тесею можно подойти, коснуться так, как братьям обычно нельзя, и Тесей его не оттолкнет, но теперь решиться на что-то подобное стало еще сложнее, чем было вчера. Казалось бы, их поцелуй — все то, что было между ними ночью, — должен был облегчить им задачу, должен был помочь стать друг к другу ближе именно в том смысле, в котором им — обоим — всегда хотелось. Но все почему-то только запуталось сильнее. Ньют догадывался — все дело в том, что Тесей считал себя виноватым во всем, что произошло. И хотя Ньюту давно было не шестнадцать, тот все равно считал, что несет за него ответственность. Это было приятно, но сейчас очень раздражало. Но Ньют обещал дать ему время. Что ж, он сдержит свое обещание.

— Конечно, не против, — произнес он вслух и, встав из-за стола и быстро очистив кружку заклинанием, ушел к себе собираться на работу. 

День выдался странным. Ньют постоянно возвращался мыслями к вчерашнему вечеру, затем — к сегодняшнему утру, и в итоге едва дождался окончания рабочего дня. Мысли путались. То странное чувство, теперь окончательно окрепшее внутри, требовало выхода. Оно хотело прикосновений, оно хотело поцелуев — оно хотело к Тесею, и Ньют все это прекрасно понимал. Но он обещал, что не станет давить.

Тесея дома еще не было. Видимо, на работе случился какой-то форс-мажор. С его профессией это было абсолютно нормально, но не то чтобы Ньют совсем не волновался. Наоборот, внутри задрожало беспокойство, потому что авроры просто так не задерживаются. 

Ньют постарался отвлечься. Навел порядок в своей комнате, принял душ. Без Тесея в квартире — отчаянно хотелось назвать это место домом — было пусто. Хотя тот не шумел, вообще мало как давал о себе знать, но сам факт того, что он был за стенкой, будто успокаивал. 

Ньют снова задумался. А что будет дальше? Если Тесей так и не сможет решиться на то, чтобы дать им шанс, что произойдет? С ним, с Тесеем — с ними обоими? Все, наверное, станет еще хуже, чем было до этого. Только теперь будет не непонятная беспричинная вражда, а вполне объяснимая неловкость и нежелание лишний раз пересекаться, особенно на семейных ужинах. 

А еще он вдруг понял, что задушить в себе влюбленность — любовь — во второй раз он не сможет. У него просто не получится, потому что это чувство, казалось, жило теперь своей собственной жизнью, совершенно не считаясь с Ньютом. И оно же его и убьет.

Он не слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, как в коридоре зазвучали чужие шаги, а потому вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь. 

На пороге спустя мгновение возник Тесей. Судя по его виду, он был дома уже довольно давно, а Ньют просто не слышал его за шумом собственных мыслей. У него влажно блестели волосы — видимо, после душа, и Ньюту нестерпимо сильно захотелось прикоснуться к обязательно прохладным кудрям подушечками пальцев.

А еще в руках у Тесея была подушка. Ньют удивленно перевел на нее взгляд.

— Я подумал, что мы забыли самое главное — смену обстановки, — сказал Тесей, заметив, куда он смотрит. Ньют кивнул. Да, в этом был толк.

— Это значит?.. — спросил он, отчаянно надеясь, что его голос не прозвучал слишком жалобно.

— Да, — Тесей энергично кивнул, отчего непослушная челка закрыла глаза. Он откинул ее нервным взмахом головы. — Это значит — да, я хочу попробовать. Если этого хочешь ты.

Ньют не стал ничего отвечать. Он только встал из-за стола и прошел к кровати, одним движением снимая с нее покрывало и сдвигая свою подушку в сторону.

Тесей улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, положил свою подушку рядом. Он лег первым, пока Ньют переодевался ко сну, а потом, потушив свет, тут же обнял Ньюта и притянул к себе.

Ньют поцеловал первым. Нечто внутри едва ли не урчало от удовольствия, и он очень его понимал. 

Тесей ответил на поцелуй, коснулся пальцами волос Ньюта, и мир вокруг прекратил для них свое существование. Ньют готов был не спать всю ночь, если Тесей продолжит его целовать. А тот, кажется, вовсе не намеревался останавливать. Он отстранялся только для того, чтобы через мгновение поцеловать снова. И ничего больше было не нужно. Прямо сейчас Ньют чувствовал себя на самом правильном месте в своей жизни. Именно здесь, в объятиях Тесея, с ощущением его губ на своих он понимал, что находится именно там, где должен был быть всегда.

Они целовались долго, снова забыв о времени. Касались друг друга, изучая кончиками пальцев шею, плечи, выступы позвонков и наслаждаясь мурашками, бегущими от каждого нового прикосновения. 

И кто кого отпустил первым — было совершенно неясно. Но и неважно — тоже. 

— Нужно поспать, — произнес Ньют. Его голос звучал хрипло и тихо. В едва проникающем в комнату уличном свете Ньют увидел, как Тесей улыбнулся и кивнул, прижимая Ньюта ближе к себе. 

Ньют снова, как вчера, уткнулся носом ему в шею, положил руку ему на плечо, обнимая в ответ, и замер, рассеянно водя пальцами по коже Тесея и дожидаясь, пока тот затихнет.

Спустя несколько минут Тесей заснул. Ньют улыбнулся, провел пальцами по его щеке и заснул следом. 

Утром Тесея выглядел непривычно отдохнувшим. Сегодняшней ночью его не мучали кошмары, он смог проспать дольше двух часов, и это было настоящей победой.

Ньют, увидев, что тот проснулся, улыбнулся ему.

— Доброе утро.

— За последние несколько недель это утро действительно доброе, — усмехнулся Тесей и тут же поцеловал Ньюта. Тот не противился.

Впереди у них было еще очень много работы над сном Тесея, над собственными отношениями, но теперь, когда они были вместе, теперь, когда они по-настоящему были друг у друга, все это совершенно не пугало.

И то странное чувство, столько времени мучавшее Ньюта, наконец затихло, умиротворенно уснув внутри.


End file.
